ROJO INTENSO
by Lenore4L
Summary: Una solicitud para un trabajo es entregada al Yorozuya ¿El problema? La petición viene por parte del distrito de Yoshiwara. Para empeorarlo todo, es Gintoki quien tiene que fungir de cortesana... Una historia corta de celos y posesión por parte de cierta Yato. OneShot GinKagu


ROJO INTENSO

El hecho de que Tsukuyo estuviera sentada en la sala de los Yorozuya no hizo sentir muy cómodo a Gintoki.

La sola prescencia de la rubia siempre auguraba un asalto por parte de los Yato, un incendio masivo, o una plaga de amores a primera vista, en su mayoría mal correspondidos; ósea, una serie de situaciones que basicamente se traducían como problemas.

-Entonces... dejame ver si entendí: Tú quieres que yo... ¡UN HOMBRE! haga de cortesana en un banquete en Yoshiwara.- Reiteró el samurai cruzado de brazos en su sillón escoltado a cada lado tanto por Kagura y Shimpachi mientras Tsukuyo lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa de centro.

-El termino correcto es _kagema_ , pero basicamente sí, eso quiero. Te lo pido como una clienta del Yorozuya porque obviamente recibirás una paga por tus servicios- explicó Tsukuyo poniendo su larga pipa entre sus labios esperando una respuesta aunque lo unico que veía era el ojo vibrante de Gintoki.

-¿ _Kagema_?- preguntó Kagura.

-Es un viejo título que solía usarse para chicos, varones, que se dedicaban a la prostitución en el distrito rojo- explicó Shimpachi a lo que Kagura de pronto pareció asustada y se arrodilló todavía sobre el sillón y rodeó con ambos brazos la cabeza de Gintoki.

-¡Tsuki! ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres comprar a Gin-chan para hacer _esto_ y _aquello_ con él? No te creía una mujer tan descarada- decía Kagura alarmada y con falsos sollozos logrando solamente que a Tsukuyo se le encendiera la cara de un intenso color rojo.

-¡Cla... claro que no, lo estás malentendiendo! Es para entretener a un cliente importante- chilló la rubia a lo cual Kagura se aferró todavía mas a la cabeza despeinada del otro que sentía le iban a reventar el craneo en cualquier momento.

-¡Peor aun! Gin-chan, no dejes que nadie tome tu inocencia anal-

-¡Nadie va a tomar nada porque no voy a aceptar!- exclamó Gintoki soltándose de los brazos de Kagura.

-¡¿Porqué no!? Justo ahora Yoshiwara necesita de tu ayuda- exclamó Tsukuyo.

-No veo como el darle mi culo a alguien ayude a Yoshiwara- debatió el yorozuya.

-¿Podrían por favor dejar de hablar de manera tan vulgar?- pidió Shimpachi siendo vilmente ignorado por los dos adultos.

-No le vas a dar nada a nadie, solo necesitamos que hagas de acompañante- explicó de nuevo Tsukuyo.

-Pídeselo entonces a _Madame_ Saigo y a su colección de monstruos, ellos estarán encantados y saben como es el negocio-

Tsukuyo entonces supiró largamente y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Ya lo hicimos pero aun con ello nos falta personal; necesitamos entretener a nuestro cliente y a toda su procesión así que de verdad necesito de tu ayuda- decía la mujer con tono cansado.

-Por lo que dices entonces debe ser un cliente muy importante- comentó Shimpachi y Tsukuyo asintió con la cabeza volviendo a darle otra calada a su pipa.

-Es un viejo patrocinador de nuestro barrio y nos ha ayudado mucho económicamente, tiene un gusto muy... "específico" en cuanto a compañía y por eso vine a ofrecerles este trabajo, pero llegados a este punto creo que tendré que agregar el hecho de que la paga es muy generosa, por no decir las propinas que puedan sumarse- explicó como si esto ultimo se le hubiera venido a la mente de pronto.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando exactamente?- Shimpachi fue el primero en preguntar con un tono de voz mas serio mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

La joven sacó un trozo de papel y garabateó en él una cifra llena de ceros que puso sobre la mesa y los tres yorozuya se acercaron a ver para luego soltar un grito ahogado.

-¡Aceptamos!- dijeron Shimapchi y Kagura al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oigan, que yo no acepto nada!- gritó Gintoki.

-No digas eso Gin-san, Tsukuyo-san ya te dijo que no harás otra cosa que no sea hacer de acompañante- dijo Shimapchi volviendo a contar los ceros en el papel.

-Además ya te has vestido de mujer y trabajado para _Madame_ Saigo antes, esto no será muy diferente, no seas llorón- le regañó Kagura.

-Y ahora ya no te importa si alguien quiere meter algo extraño en mi trasero. Solo soy un objeto intercambiable para ustedes- se quejaba Gintoki mientras que los chicos hablaban de negocios con Tsukuyo sin dignarse a hacerle caso al peliplata y su dignidad pisoteada.

Cuando hubieron cerrado el trato y el jefe del Yorozuya decidió que era inutil seguir discutiendo, Kagura encaminó a Tsukuyo hasta la puerta.

-Entonces los veré mañana, gracias por aceptar también trabajar con nosotras en la seguridad- agradeció Tsukuyo sinceramente mientras Kagura le sonreía, imaginando lo divertido que sería el día siguiente.

El banquete sería por la noche pero justo al medio día Gin-san y compañía ya estaban en casa de Hinowa para comenzar con los preparativos. Todos se llevaría a cabo en una de las mas prestigiosas casas de té por lo que todo mundo iba de un lado a otro ajustando detalles, decoraciones y consiguiendo todo lo necesario para que los comensales pasaran una noche de ensueño.

También se podía notar el gran flujo de hombres que no eran los que frecuentaban Yoshiwara, se podía notar por su manera de caminar y hablar que eran quienes harían de acompañantes y anfitriones para los clientes y Gintoki solo pudo sentir un escalofrío al reconocer a algunos de ellos. No podía creer que efectivamente haría eso, y aunque Tsukuyo le había garantizado que no había ningún riesgo que correr, no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación de escalofrío.

-Recuerdenme porqué estoy haciendo esto- pidió Gintoki mientras Hinowa los encaminaba hasta la habitación principal de la casa.

-La renta y nuestros sueldos además de no mas hambruna por un buen rato- recitó Shimpachi como si fuera la centésima vez que lo decía.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación Hinowa le pidió a Gintoki que tomara asiento mientras ella con ayuda de Kagura y Seita sacaban de uno de los armarios montañas enteras de cajas de madera casi todas empolvadas.

-Tenemos que elegir un Kimono adecuado para esta noche- dijo la ex-cortesana bajando de la silla de ruedas para acomodarse también en el piso mientras Kagura y Seita abrían cada caja.

Todo terminó en una explosión de colores regados por el piso. Cada caja guardaba envuelta en papel de seda, metros enteros de sedas exquisitamente bordadas; kimonos personalizados con paisajes o garzas, obis de brocados que difícilmente se encontraban en alguna tienda puesto que eran diseños exclusivos, todos ellos regalos de viejos y consentidos clientes y otros mas, muchos de ellos tal vez, obsequios de Hosen que Hinowa seguía sin atreverse a deshacerse de ellos.

Pronto el suelo quedó cubierto por todas las telas y Gintoki miraba horrorizado el entusiasmo con el que Hinowa y Kagura se debatían por el mejor atuendo.

-Escucha bien Kagura-chan, cuando se habla de kimonos siempre tienes que pensar en la estación del año en la que estamos, así podrás tomar la mejor decisión a la hora de vestir uno- decía Hinowa mirando de reojo a Gintoki y luego otra vez a la colección de prendas mientras pensaba.

-El color y el estampado tienen que ir acorde, también el obi y los accesorios- explicaba la mujer mientras pasaba sus manos por las sedas con un ligero dejo de nostalgia en su mirada; sería que una parte de ella extrañaba ese mundo de flores nocturnas, el ritual de alistarse y salir a desfilar por la calle... posiblemente.

Kagura seguía atenta las manos de Hinowa hasta que por fin dio con el kimono adecuado para la ocasión, uno de color vino con exagerados estampados de crisantemos bordados que retacaban el gran lienzo de tela que estaba salpicado de flores y petalos los cuales se aglomeraban sobre todo en toda la parte baja del kimono.

-No entiendo para que diablos se necesitan tantos metros de tela si al final se la van a quitar- masculló mientras tanto Gintoki escarbándose la nariz con el dedo meñique a lo que Hinowa solo se rió con una risa suave y enigmática, digna de una cortesana.

-Ese es parte del encanto ¿No crees? Las mujeres somos una gran colección de secretos, la ropa nos ayuda a ocultarlos- dijo la mujer riéndose otra vez descolocando también a Kagura que no entendía del todo ese gran mundo femenino pero ¿Cómo podría? Cuando casi toda su vida se había rodeado de hombres con tan poca, o nula delicadeza.

Cuando la elección del atuendo estuvo hecha colgaron el kimono en la percha y ordenaron a Gintoki a desvestirse.

-¿Y dónde diablos quedan mis secretos? Llevo una hora aquí y ya me están desnudando- reclamó el peliplata abrazándose a si mismo exageradamente.

-¡Solo hazlo y ponte esto!- dijo Hinowa especialmente divertida con toda esa situación entregándole al samurai un yukata blanco el cual solo tenía la cinta del cuello rojo.

El peliplata mascullaba cosas entre dientes mientras hacía lo ordenado, Seita, demasiado acostumbrado a eso solo alistaba el espejo de cuerpo completo y junto con las cintas, almohadillas y broches a un lado además del pequeño tocador con pinturas y abalorios para el cabello; el niño iba y venía como si ya fuera un experto en eso y Kagura esperaba junto con Hinowa puesto que haría de ayudante.

Gin-san por fin reaparecía con el yukata blanco y Hinowa le hacía señas para que se sentara a un lado de ella en el tatami frente al pequeño tocador.

-Es hora de hacer de ti un digno miembro de la comunidad de Yoshiwara- anunció la dama y dicho esto lo tomó por los hombros para bajar la prenda y dejar al descubierto su piel hasta los brazos.

-Oye oye, no sé como debería sentirme cuando una de las mas famosas cortesanas está quitándome la ropa- bromeó Gintoki para romper la tensión pero Hinowa solo se reía tomando una de sus viejas brochas y la pintura blanca.

Kagura observaba entonces con toda atención cada movimiento de la mujer y como de pronto parecía transformarse. Ya no era la cándida mujer en silla de ruedas, su perfil se veía serio y concentrado mientras pasaba la brocha remojada en base blanca por el rostro de Gintoki que arrugaba la nariz y las cejas pero la otra le regañaba por hacer gestos y arruinar el maquillaje.

Gintoki por fin se quedó en paz sintiendo las cerdas pasarle por la cara y el cuello hasta la parte visible de su pecho bajo el kimono. Kagura seguía atenta cada detalle, pero no fue hasta que llegó al hora de pintar la nuca de Gin-san que sintió un nudo en su estómago.

Hinowa pasaba la brocha por los hombros de Gintoki para proceder a pintar su espalda, le hizo inclinar ligeramente su cabeza hacía abajo y ahí fue cuando Kagura percibió esa sensación en la boca de su estómago.

Era extraño, como la espalda de su Gin-chan se veía tan distinta en ese preciso momento, con el yukata cayendo por sus brazos dejando ver los omóplatos remarcados y el resto de sus músculos, los huesos de sus primeras dos vertebras sobresalían por tener su cabeza mirando hacía abajo y Hinowa pasaba los brochazos blancos pintando la piel que se erizaba al percibir el frío de la pintura hasta llegar a la nuca en donde deliberadamente dejó un trozo de piel sin pintar, justo antes del nacimiento del cabello, un ligero asomo de piel bronceada que hizo que a Kagura se le subiera el calor a las mejillas sin entender realmente porqué.

Seguía siendo la misma espalda ancha, seguía siendo Gin-chan... pero a la vez era distinto. El aroma de los polvos de maquillaje para sellar la pintura revoloteando por la habitación, la tela que caía sin gracia por sus hombros, y ese único resquicio de piel sin pintar eran una combinación extraña.

A continuación Hinowa tomó una varita negra de carbón que quemó en la punta para delinear los párpados de Gintoki y redibujar sus cejas no sin antes hacer burla de sus ojos de pescadilla muerta, después y en un acto casi atuomático, tomó el pincel mas delgado y lo remojó en pintura roja, estaba a punto de hacer algo mas cuando decidió otra cosa.

-Kagura-chan ¿Quieres intentarlo? Esto podría ayudarte a ti también para un futuro- le dijo a la muchachita que dio un brinco en su lugar.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Kagura un poco insegura de sus habilidades para el maquillaje; solo habría que recordar las veces que ella misma se había maquillado...

-Claro, yo te diré como-

Con esto dicho Kagura se levantó y fue hasta el tocador aprendiendo desde el principio la manera de tomar el pincel.

-Mas vale que me dejes como una flor de primavera y no como un payaso ebrio como acostumbras- bromeó Gintoki arriesgándose a terminar con una grosería pintada en toda la frente.

-Comenzaremos con sus ojos, Gin-san por favor quedate en paz o vas a cuartear la pintura- le regañó por enecima vez Hinowa poniendo su mano sobre la de Kagura para ayudarla a mantener firme su pulso.

-Dibujaremos líneas finas- dijo Hinowa guíando la mano de Kagura. Gintoki cerró los ojos mientras las dos damas trazaban una línea carmín justo en el rabillo de sus ojos.

Kagura intentando no echar a perder el trabajo previo de Hinowa se preguntaba cuando fue la última vez que vio a Gin-chan a una distancia tan corta... tal vez nunca...

Arrodillada frente a él con su mano izquierda levantándo su mentón, se tenía que concentrar en sus ojos y en que su mano no temblara tanto, detalle en el que Hinowa era de mucha ayuda.

Gintoki solía tener esa expresión eternamente aburrida pero había ocasiones en los que sus ojos tomaban cierta ferocidad que Kagura secretamente temía y otras veces admiraba. Era distinta a la de su padre y a la de su hermano... no sabría exactamente como describirla; pero ahora con sus ojos cerrados y pintando esas líneas en ellos su gesto se suavizaba y tomaba un cariz distinto al de siempre. ¿Qué sería aquello? Cuando pasaba al otro ojo y terminaba de trazar la línea con un pincelazo mas seguro, Gintoki abría sus ojos también de un rojo mas obscuro y las líneas recién dibujadas creaban un efecto sobre ellos. No era la mirada del samurai o del yorozuya, o del irresponsable que llegaba a media noche medio borracho. Apenas abrió los párpados y la miró específicamente a ella, Kagura sintió como si un puño invisible le apretara el corazón.

-Muy bien hecho- le felicitó Hinowa distrayendo a Kagura de su reciente malestar.

-Sigamos con sus labios- decía Hinowa volviendo a remojar el pincel y entregándoselo a Kagura.

-Los labios pequeños son mas atractivos siempre, así que solo redibujaremos su labio inferior. Recuerda este truco para cuando quieras conquistar a la persona que te guste- explicó la mujer con tono travieso.

-Oye, no le des esa clase de consejos- recriminó Gintoki mientras Kagura intentaba que su mano dejara de temblar. Gintoki entonces volvió a encararla listo para seguir con todo ese proceso del maquillaje, levantándo un poco la cara para que la chica pudiera ver mejor lo que hacía logrando con ello que Kagura diera un respingo inconsciente al volver a esa cercanía que había dejado de ser tan familiar para ella.

-¿Porqué tan nerviosa?- preguntó el peliplata con su voz de siempre y Kagura solo sacudió su cabeza.

-Porqué no quiero enterrarte el pincel en la nariz- respondió ella por instinto respirando profundo y concentrándose en su próxima tarea.

Hinowa le explicó como debía hacer lo siguiente así que la chica respiró profundo antes de pasar la punta del pincel por el labio inferior de Gintoki.

Fue posiblemente en ese preciso instante en el que sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y tal vez toda la sangre que se le había ido a la cara terminaría por escurrirle por la nariz.

Mientras pintaba una franja redibujando el labio inferior y terminaba de pintarlo el ritmo cardiaco se le aceleraba; sabía que el otro la estaba mirando mientras ella intentaba no dar algún pincelazo brusco y aquello solo hacía todo mas dificil.

¿Porqué todo se sentía así de extraño, casi incómodo? Ella y Gin-chan se habían disfrazado miles de veces antes, habían sido complices de tantas cosas, vivían juntos, se veían en pijama todos los días, ella lo había visto a él otras cien veces en ropa interior y en situaciones aun mas comprometedoras por lo que eso no debería de causarle ningún inconveniente.

Pero ahí estaba, sintiendo el calor invadirle, teniendo a Gin-chan sentado frente a ella que estaba arrodillada a una distancia que ahora se sentía casi impúdica. Se le nublaban los pensamientos, el corazón le latía rápido, tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos pero al mismo tiempo no le despegaba la vista de la boca y no precisamente por estar maquillándolo.

Sentía que en cualquier momento terminarñía por vomitar de los puros nervios, pero por primera vez se resistió a hacerlo; por esa única ocasión quería comportarse como una dama.

Kagura soltó un largo suspiro de alivio cuando hubo terminado con el maquillaje, Hinowa se encargó de dar el retoque final con polvos rojos apenas visibles en las mejillas y la frente y luego se quedó mirando el rostro del samurai como si fuera un lienzo inacabado.

-No quisiera estropear tu único encanto con una peluca, así que vamos a ir un poco en contra de la tradición- dijo la mujer buscando algo entre el cajón de su tocador. En medio de orquillas largas de oro y otros tantos accesorios para el cabello dio con una peineta adoranada con jades y también un peine de madera.

Cepilló el cabello de Gintoki y recogió la mitad de este con la peineta ganandóse por ello reproches y quejios infantiles por parte del otro que sentía los tirones en su desordenado cabello.

Al final una parte de su rostro se lograba ver mejor gracias a que la peineta recogía su cabello rizado. Era un detalle discreto pero que iba bien con su cabello corto, aunque lo ideal hubiera sido una peluca arreglada con todos esos exagerados accesorios.

-Es hora de vestirte- anunció Hinowa y Seita que había fungido como todo un profesional ayudante, corrió hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo mientras Gintoki se reacomodaba el yukata blanco.

-Seita, explica a Kagura-chan como se pone todo- el niño asintió diligentemente.

-Pareces acostumbrado a esto- comentó Gintoki que iba con pasos desgarbados hasta el espejo.

-Lo estoy, ayudo a muchas chicas a vestirse así que ya no es raro- repondió Seita como si nada

-Mmmmmmm... cuando seas mayor esas palabras van a tener otro efecto sobre tus amigos, creeme- dijo Gintoki mirándose al espejo tardando un momento en reconocerse pero al final de cuentas, era él.

El largo proceso de vestir a Gintoki empezaba, Kagura perdió la cuenta de los nudos que había hecho y solo sentía como si por cada nudo y amarre este también hiciera efecto sobre su pecho que sentía estrecharse. No había un contacto físico como tal con el cuerpo de Gintoki, realmente todo era por encima de la tela: nudos, pasar las fajillas por arriba o por abajo, poner mas capas de tela que hacían de enahua interior, Gintoki solo alzaba sus brazos o detenía el exceso de telas mientras Seita y Kagura se encargaban de hacer que todo ese metraje de sedas tomara forma.

En cambio Kagura percibía aun el aroma de los polvos de maquillaje, a veces estando a la altura de la cintura de Gintoki sentía su abdomen duro y firme, otras veces acomodaba el cuello del kimono y veía ese pedazo de nuca sin maquillar y el cosquilleo en su estómago regresaba así que se apuraba en seguir con alguna otra cosa.

Aquello era mas cansado y laborioso de lo que creía y no era nada parecido a cuando ella o Shimpachi e incluso Gintoki se habían disfrazado antes para infiltrarse en Yoshiwara. Este era el verdadero ritual de una cortesana, o de un _kagema_ , en caso de Gin-san. Maquillarse, vestirse, transformarse en alguien mas para un cliente... para alguien que compraba sus servicios.

Ante este ultimo pensamiento, Kagura volvió a sentir su pecho presionarse dolorsamente.

El obi era tal vez una de las partes mas difíciles de anudar, Seita lo hacía con maestría a pesar de ser mas joven que Kagura y por ende mas bajito y con menos fuerza; sabía exactamente como debía quedar todo y se lo explicaba con paciencia a la pelirroja mientras escuchaban a Gintoki resoplar y aguantarse el peso completo de todo el atuendo, como si sus rodillas fueran a fallarle en cualquier momento por todo lo que estaba cargando.

Por fin estaba todo listo aunque lo unico que arruinaba el trabajo duro era la expresión cansada de Gintoki.

-Necesito sentarme antes de que esto termine de romperme las rodillas- decía intentando buscar donde apoyarse aunque le era dificil moverse con todo ese atuendo además de que el obi, anudado por el frente, le entorpecía mas los pasos por miedo a pisar algo e irse de bruces.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y entraron Tuskuyo y Shimpachi.

-Wow, Gin-san te ves... te ves extrañamente bien- le alagó Shimpachi.

-No estoy seguro de si eso es bueno o malo- renegó Gin-san buscando una manera de sentarse pero no encontraba como.

Tsukuyo carraspeó para obligarse a retomar la compostura.

-Los preparativos ya están casi terminados, nos vamos en una hora- anunció la rubia a lo que Kagura se levantó de un brinco.

-Yo también tengo que alistarme- anunció Kagura tomando de la mano a Tsukuyo para que la guiara hasta donde estaba la habitación que usaría para cambiarse y arreglarse.

-¿Cómo que alistarte? Se supone el cliente solo quiere hombres- renegó Gintoki de mala gana.

-Y así es, Kagura solo hará de ayudante para lo que se necesite- explicó Tsukuyo pero Gintoki de todos modos refunfuñó no muy feliz con la idea de Kagura trabajando e un ambiente como el de las casas de té de Yoshiwara.

A pesar de frecuentar el barrio, siempre lo hacían bajo circunstancias muy diferentes,nunca en los trabajos de noche.

-No te preocupes Gin-san, yo estaré a cargo de la seguridad junto con Tsukuyo-san y el Hyaka, así que también cuidaré de Kagura-chan- le tranquilizó Shimpachi al peliplata que igualmente no parecía estar muy contento con la idea.

-Oye Kagura, no aceptes dinero de ningún viejo rabo-verde, recuerda lo que te he dicho de los hombres- advirtió Gintoki despidiéndola con un gesto de la mano.

Kagura estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero regresó rápidamente sobre sus pasos para tomar por los hombros a Gintoki tal vez con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-Tú tampoco Gin-chan, no aceptes dinero de nadie ni hagas cosas indecentes- dijo la pelirroja con un tono mas serio del acostumbrado dejando ver que no hablaba en broma. Gin-san sintió la presión de los dedos de Kagura en sus hombros y sintió que si ella llegaba a poner un poco mas de presión terminaría por romperle algo, por lo que solo enarcó una ceja de manera nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza dubitativamente.

-Eh... si... no te preocupes por eso- respondió sintiendo el agarre de la chica relajarse hasta por fin soltarlo, después de eso Kagura salió de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?- preguntó el samurai entre dientes al tiempo que Hinowa y Shimpachi se miraban de manera complice y se reían como si solo ellos supieran algo de lo que Kagura o Gintoki no se hubieran dado cuenta aun.

El resto de esa hora Gintoki lo pasó junto con Hinowa y Tsukuyo aprendiendo cosas básicas para hacer un buen trabajo comoc anfitrion. Desde darle la bienvenida a los clientes hasta servir el sake de la manera adecuada, por supuesto era algo muy superficial, solo para lograr solventar el problema de esa noche, mientras Kagura estaba en otra habitación cambiándose a toda prisa hasta que finalmente llegó la hora del banquete.

Para buena suerte del samurai, él no sería la principal atracción en el banquete por lo cual no era necesaria su prescencia durante toda la procesión y pudo dirigirse a la casa de té tan tranquilamente como le fue posible enfundado en ese pesado kimono, con esas terriblemente altas sandalias, apoyándose en Shimpachi cada cierto tiempo para no irse de bruces mientras Kagura detrás iba riéndose de su penoso andar.

Kagura, para alivio de Gintoki, iba vestida con un discreto kimono rojo, aunque el obi dorado también estaba anudado por el frente, el sello de las cortesanas. Su cabello lo usaba suelto excepto por la parte de enfrente recogida cuidadosamente con unas cuantas orquillas, sus sandalias no eran tan altas y basicamente llevaba el atuendo de las ayudantes y aprendices.

Después de un tortuoso camino, llegaron, Gintoki se deschizo de las sandalias de una manera muy poco elegante, como por ejemplo sacarselas de los pies sacudiendo los pies y arrojándolas lejos, se ganó un regaño por parte de Shimpachi que tuvo que ayudarle a alisar el kimono mientras el peliplata soltaba gruñidos queriendo arrancarse todos esos metros de tela, pero el dinero de la recompensa le hacían resistirse.

Dentro el ambiente les hizo recordar a los miembros mas jovenes del Yorozuya que esa era la verdadera cara de Yoshiwara, el distrito del placer.

El aroma del tabaco entremezclado con el alcohol llenaba las fosas nasales al apenas entrar aunque a veces se podía percibir el sutil olor de algunas varitas de incienso quemándose en cada una de las salas de la casa.

Las risas de los hombres y otras mas discretas de las personas a quienes habían contratado para el trabajo, el sonido de algún shamisen o el de pasos acelerados por las esteras de paja. Gin-san no parecía nada extrañado con ese ambiente, de hecho solo volvía a respirar profundo sabiendo muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba.

Shimpachi se despidió argumentando que estaría vigilando los alededores junto con Tsukuyo así que fue Kagura la encargada de quedarse.

La chica iba unos pasos detrás de Gintoki, mirando toda su silueta que no podría definir andrógina puesto que aun tenía el mismo porte masculino de toda la vida: Hombros anchos y un caminar tosco que no cuadraba con la elegancia de la ropa; el cabello despeinado adornado por la peineta que dejaba ver la mitad de su rostro aburrido, sin embargo el maquillaje creaba otra ilusión, sus ojos alargados por el carmín en el rabillo, los labios diminutos pero de un rojo intenso y la suave seda del kimono que le caía por la nuca de manera tan sugerente que Kagura tuvo que morderse la parte interior de sus mejillas para intentar calmar el cosquilleo en su estómago al reparar siempre en ese detalle.

Su Gin-chan aun se veia exactamente como un varón, pero el atuendo entero suavizaba significativamente esa rudeza propia de su genero. Era extraño... de verdad era extraño y por mas que lo quisiera Kagura no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, por una parte deseando que volviera a su imagen y porte usual, y por otra, queriendose tatuar esa versión de él en las retinas.

Llegaron a la sala del banquete que les correspondía y justo como les habían explicado, Kagura tomó su lugar junto con otros aprendices niños y niñas en una esquina de la salita mientras Gintoki en un cambio radical de personalidad fue a tomar asiento a un lado de un grupo de hombres. Cabe destacar que su actuación era mas bien una parodia de él mismo, exageradamente afeminado, agudizando su voz y riéndose como bobo por todo pero sin intentar esconder en ningún momento lo incómodo que estaba. Kagura ante esto no pudo evitar reprimir una risita, al finl seguía tratándose del mismo tonto permanentado de toda la vida.

Supuso la noche correría tranquila sin ningún percanse mientras lo mantuviera bien vigilado y nadie se quisiera sobrepasar ya fuera con ella o con Gin-chan.

Sin embargo con el pasar de las horas Kagura comenzaba removerse en su asiento y su entrecejo se fruncía de vez en vez mientras escuchaba las risotadas estridentes de los clientes cada vez mas borrachos, las bromas de mal gusto y los acercamientos a Gintoki que habilmente los evitaba o desviaba con el pretexto de servir mas alcohol.

La muchacha miraba molesta y nauseabunda toda la escena y se enojaba con ella misma por ser aun muy joven para entender del todo aquella situación. Aun no comprendía muy bien el turbio mundo adulto pero sabía que todo eso le irritaba.

Gintoki y sus risitas forzadas, viejos borrachos intentando rodearle la cintura con el brazo, o acercársele aun mas a sabiendas de que el otro era también un hombre. Se sentía mal al estar consciente de que ellos esperaban un tipo de favor a cambio del dinero o de la palabreria galante y barata.

Aquello no le pasaba cuando Gin-chan estaba con otras mujeres, y no cualquier tipo de mujeres, las mas fuertes y todas ellas hermosas a su peculiar manera; solo bastaba con ver a Tsukuyo o a Sarutobi, ambas bellas igual que letales además de guardar fuertes sentimientos por Gintoki; nadie podría cotizar siquiera la idea de competir contra ellas y era ahí donde radicaba la confianza de Kagura.

Ella no tenía porque competir.

Desde mucho tiempo atrás la Yato estaba muy segura de que ella, por encima de cualquier otra mujer, ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en la vida de Gintoki. Vivívan juntos, peleaban juntos, se reían juntos, comían juntos, eran complices, familia, aliados y defensores el uno del otro. Eran tantas cosas que ella a veces ya no estaba segura de como debería definir su relación... pero aunque no tuviera un nombre estaba segura de que era especial, mas especial que la que guardaba con Tsukuyo, Sa-chan, Kyuubei, Otae u otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

Sin embargo estaba ahora en esa situación, en donde un puñado de hombres extendían billetes no con la intención de una relación o ser especiales, como las mujeres, solo querían su cuerpo y nada mas.

Veía caras lascivas y rostros hinchados por el alcohol, ojos saltones que casi se salían de sus cuencas para tan solo ver un trozo mas de piel asomarse del kimono, relamiendose los labios y acortando la distancia, totalmente conscientes de que el dinero podía comprarlo todo y Kagura no podía competir contra ello y le frustaraba mucho la idea de alguien, independientemente de su sexo, pudiera disponer con tanta facilidad de alguien a quien ella había adoptado exclusivamente como suyo.

En un momento de la noche comenzó a sentir que la respiración le faltaba, posiblemente porque su obi estaba muy ajustado, o porque esa postura en la que estaba sentada era incómoda o por el hombre que no paraba de empeñarse en casi pegar su rostro a la cara de Gin-san a pesar de que este casi le suelta un puñetazo en la nariz para mentenerlo alejado de él.

Con sus manos puestas sobre su regazo, Kagura no pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente sus puños e intentar llenarse los pulmones de aire, pero algo le impedía respirar con normalidad, esa terrible idea de algún individuo haciéndose del cuerpo de Gintoki la asfixiaba. Posiblemente se trataba de la pubertad, eso de lo que Gin-chan en algún momento había intentado hablarle pero falló en el proceso, y eventualmente su papá también intentó aconsejarla sobre sus cambios hormonales pero tampoco pudo hacerlo, por lo que ahora estaba ella enfrentando sola la idea de las relaciones físicas, o mejor dicho... la terrible idea de los celos.

Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando el hombre a un lado de Gintoki intentó introducir un billete en la ancha manga del kimono del peliplata y con ello rozar la cara interior de su muñeca.

Sin estar muy segura de en que momento se levantó, Kagura saltó de su lugar y antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer alguna cosa, la chica le arrebató el billete y de un golpe le desvió la mano tratando de modular su fuerza pero sin muchos resultados.

-Kagu...- Gintoki quiso pronunciar pero ella se le adelantó.

-Lo siento honorable cliente pero están prohibidas las propinas- dijo Kagura metiéndose el billete entre sus propias ropas y sentándose entre el hombre y Gintoki.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó Gin-san a la chica que se sentó con la espalda muy erguida y pretendiendo que no pasaba nada extraño.

-Mi trabajo- contestó Kagura ignorando los refunfuños malhumorados del hombre a su lado.

-¡Estás estorbando, y devuelveme mi dinero!- le exigió Gintoki pero Kagura se limitó a propinarle un codazo en las costillas que hizo que se doblara en el instante por el dolor y solo se escuchara un "crack" en la sala del banquete.

El hombre, demasiado ebrio para distinguir a quien estaba a su lado, terminó por rodear los hombros de Kagura con su pesado brazo y adoptar la misma actitud que hasta segundos antes tenía con Gin-san, acercándola hacía él.

-Si _Paako_ no tiene permitido divertirse conmigo ¿Qué tal tú? Aunque ahora que te miro mejor, eres muy joven- decía el hombre con voz patosa y atropellada, jalándo de nuevo bruscamente a Kagura hacia sí, y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de defenderse, la mano de Gintoki prensó la cara del cliente y la golpeó sin miramientos contra la mesa quebrándola en dos.

-Perdón honorable cliente, pero nuestras ayudantes no prestan ese servicio- dijo Gintoki entre dientes viendo al tipo inconsciente sobre la mesa ya rota.

Nadie se alarmó al ver al cliente inconsciente sobre la mesa rota, todos demasiado borrachos como para siquiera importarles si estaba noqueado o dormido, seguían en sus propios ausntos y otros viejos libidinosos se sumaron al acoso de Gintoki, jalándole de la fajilla atrayéndolo a la fuerza ofreciéndole dinero hasta que en un momento dado y sabiendo que no podía solo medio matar a todos los presentes como le hubiera encantado, Kagura no pudo aguantarse mas; se levantó sin importarle si se le abría el kimono y dejaba ver sus tobillos y pantorrillas, tomó con tal fuerza de la mano a Gintoki que los dedos de este se escucharon crujir, lo levantó también a la fuerza y echó a correr con él fuera de la sala llevándolo por todo el pasillo.

-¡Ey, Kagura! ¡Espera! ¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!?- preguntaba Gintoki que apenas podía seguirle el paso a la muchacha pero tampoco podía zafarse de ella gracias a todas esas capas de ropa que le impedían moverse con libertad.

Kagura apretaba mas su mano e iba abriendo puerta por puerta hasta que dio con una sala vacía en dónde literalmente arrojó al yorozuya dentro. Gintoki rodó un par de veces y cuando por fin se detuvo intentó ponerse en pie apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y manos, aunque antes de poder hacer algo sintió un peso extra en su espalda y un par de manos pequeñas en sus hombros para finalmente dar un respingo cuando en su nuca percibió el pinchazo de un par de dientes.

Kagura se había aferrado a él desde su espalda y le encajaba los dientes justo en esa parte de su nuca descubierta y sin maquillaje. Enterraba sus caninos sobre la piel del otro como si entre mas fuerza aplicara en la mordida, su ira fuera a disiparse.

Gin-chan era suyo, no solo en un sentido afectivo, también en un sentido físico, no queria que nadie mas le tocara o insinuara. Era _su_ Gin-chan. Pensaba mientras apretaba una vez mas su mándibula sobre el cuello del otro.

-Ka... Kagura- masculló Gintoki reprendiéndose a si mismo mentalmente por el hecho de que su voz había sonado tan débil y trémula.

Kagura por fin se separó de él y lo obligó a voltearse para que la viera directamente, hecho esto le pasó las manos por la cara desesperadamente para quitarle el maquillaje que llevaba encima.

Sacó un pañuelo que llevaba bajo el obi y le restregó las mejillas y los labios para deshacerse de toda la pintura mientras el otro balbuceaba incoherencias al no poder hablar.

Por fin podía ver el verdadero color de su piel y sus típicos ojos de pescado muerto junto con el ceño fruncido enojado por el maltraro, así que por último y como pudo prácticamente le arrancó el kilometrico lienzo de tela que hacía de fajilla y le abrió con brusquedad el kimono principal logrando con ello que el peliplata soltara un verdadero gritito afeminado.

Al fin Kagura podía respirar con normalidad; teniendo a su Gin-chan como lo conocía, con la cara limpia, desaliñado y hecho un desastre, el corazón le volvía a latir con normalidad y se sentía cómoda y con la suficiente confianza para tomarle el rostro al otro que soltó otro grito agudo cuando sintió las manos de Kagura en sus mejillas.

-¿Ka... Kagura-chan?...- preguntó el peliplata temeroso de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer la muchacha pero ella solo le clavó esos grandísimos ojos azules y quitó sus manos de las mejillas del samurai buscando las suyas.

Tomó las grandes manos masculinas que conocía tan bien y aprovechó para también meterlas por debajo de las anchas mangas rozando con satisfacción la parte interna de sus muñecas.

Gintoki sintió el cosquilleo de las puntas de los dedos de Kagura tocando casi con timidéz las venas que se remarcaban en sus muñecas.

Él nunca había sido alguien muy físico, tocaba a la gente solo cuando era necesario e incluso cuando se trataba de reconfortar a otros optaba por los discursos rebuscados antes que hacer uso del contacto físico, pero Kagura siempre había sido una excepción.

Por lo que ahí estaba, en ese silencio que habían dejado que se creara, su nuca todavía punzaba por la mordida anterior pero el dolor era opacado por el cosquilleo en su piel así que de manera inconsciente también apoyó sus dedos en las muñecas de Kagura pero sin hacer más, solo percibiendo vagamente su pulso.

Kagura se sonrió suavemente cuando su piel registró la calidéz de los dedos del otro y se rió en voz muy bajita.

-Tsukuyo nos va a matar si no regresamos al banquete- dijo Gintoki por fin rompiendo con el momento aunque Kagura no se molestó en absoluto.

-Se las pueden arreglar sin tí lo que resta de la noche- respondió Kagura ahora interrumpiendo el contacto y sacando sus manos de las mangas de Gintoki, este soltó un resoplido y se dejó caer sobre el tatami ya sin preocuparse de arregarle la ropa y sacándose la peintea que llevaba en el cabello despeinándose sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Tienes razón, estoy harto de soportar viejos lujuriosos- dijo poniéndose las manos bajo la cabeza para tener una mejor posición al acostarse, Kagura por su parte también se recostó a su lado deshaciéndose de las orquillas que llevaba en el cabello dejándolo suelto y permitiendo que sus mechones pelirrojos le cayeran en la cara.

-Gin-chan, no volvamos a aceptar trabajos de esto tipo- le pidió entre dientes mientras los ojos se le iban cerrando lentamente gracias al cansancio físico y emocional de esa noche.

-No te preocupes que no pasará de nuevo- respondió el samurai bostezando mientras Kagura respiraba un poco mas lento cayendo profundamente dormida con el peinado desbaratado, el kimono desarreglado y sus brazos languidos a un lado de ella, a lo cual Gintoki aprovechó para pasar su dedo indice por la palma de la mano de la chica hasta la coyuntura del codo dibujando las venas azuladas que se le remarcaban.

Se quedó entretenido un rato haciendo esto y elaborando un recuento mental de todo lo sucedido por la noche tratando de entender el comportamiento extrañamente sobreprotector de Kagura, y llev{andose una mano a la nuca en donde seguramente la mordida ya se había convertido en moretón sintiéndo que Kagura practicamente lo había marcado como suyo.

Al final solo pudo suspirar, su mirada borrosa por el sueño solo alcanzó a ver el borroso color rojo intenso del kimono de la chica que dormía a su lado y sin entender nada, también se rindió ante el cansancio.


End file.
